


Before The Dawn

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Sungjong was still adjusting to the life of being a vampire in a small peaceful town, when his dad Hoya gets offered a job in Seoul. There he meets Myungsoo, a mysterious person, who claims he likes Sungjong's scent.





	Before The Dawn

Being a vampire sucks. Literally and figuratively.

Sungjong has been a vampire for almost four hundred--days now but it feels like he's already lived for four hundred years.

He was just turned into one a little over a year ago.

He finds it tiresome to always need to hunt for animals to quench his thirst for blood, even more so when he can only do it at night and in the woods. He always had to return home before the dawn to avoid being seen by the villagers.

He's forbidden by his vampire parents to even think about drinking human blood. They said it's a big 'no' to the Lee family. They believe that they don't need human blood in order for them to survive.

They chose to co-exist with the people in their town like any other normal human being. That way, they could live peacefully as vampires without having a mob of people running after them and wanting to kill them or burn them to death.

For Sungjong, he found it extremely difficult to resist the first time he smelled how fragrant human blood is. He wanted to know how it tastes like, how human skin would feel like when his fangs would pierce them, but his parents strongly prohibited him from doing so.

Sungjong was 18 when he was diagnosed with leukemia. He was an orphan who didn't have any money to pay for his medical expenses, so his sickness got worse. When he was already at the brink of death, two doctors who took care of him during his stay at the hospital, who also happen to be vampires, took pity on him. They thought that it'd be a shame if they just let the beautiful boy die and rot in his grave, so they decided to turn him into one of them. They arranged a funeral for Sungjong so that the people in their town who knew him will think that he is already dead.

When Sungjong first woke up, he felt strange. He felt strong, like he could break anything he could get his hands on. He also felt thirsty, but he didn't want water. He was craving for something else. He wanted blood. Fresh blood.

His two doctors from the hospital greeted him and explained everything to him. They also told him that they decided to adopt him and become his parents.

At first, Sungjong didn't believe them. They looked too young to adopt him. They didn't even look like a pair, much less a vampire couple. He thought they were doing some kind of prank on a sick boy like him. He had wanted to tell them that it's not good to make fun of sick people, but when they made him drink animal blood and he liked the way it tasted in his mouth, he knew they weren't kidding. He then faintly remembered that someone had bitten his neck when he thought he was about to breathe his last breath.

 

Right now, Sungjong has a new identity and a new life. He has left in the past everything about his human self. The only thing he kept with him was his name, Sungjong. He had adopted his vampire parents' surname and he is now part of the Lee family.

The Lee family is composed of three, Sungjong being the newest addition, and his two adoptive vampire dads. His dad, Lee Howon, the protective one and the father-figure in the family and his daddy is Lee Sungyeol, the lenient one and the mother-figure.

Sungjong didn't find it hard to adjust to his new life. In fact, for the first time in his entire existence, he felt that he belonged. It was something he never felt when he was still human. He felt like he was meant to be there with them. He finally have a family of his own. A place he could call his home.

Looking at the three of them, one would say that they are brothers. Though there is no similarity in their looks, they look only a few years apart from each other. Howon and Sungyeol looked like they were of similar age while Sungjong looked only a few years younger than them.

When Sungjong became a Lee, he experienced how it was to well-off. He was given things which he only ever dreamt of having when he was still human. His dads gave him everything he needed and all that he asked, for as long as it's not human blood. They didn't have anything to spend with the money they have accumulated over the years anyway.

For some reason, Sungjong can say that he is quite satisfied with his new life.

\---

 

One day, Howon and Sungyeol told Sungjong that they were moving to Seoul because they were reassigned to one of the top hospitals in the city. The news of their exemplary performance as doctors in their town had apparently reached the directors of Seoul Medical Hospital and they were immediately offered the job with a higher pay.

"Can't we just stay here? The money that we have is already more than enough for the three of us, right?" Sungjong asked after his parents revealed to him their plans of moving. 

"Sungjong, it's not about the higher pay. We were thinking we could help more people if we are in Seoul Medical Hospital. Our expertise are very much needed there. Besides, it's your dad Howon's hometown. He'd like to be there again after being away for fifty years." Sungjong's daddy, Sungyeol explained.

"How are we going to survive in the city? I don't think we could hunt for food there. I heard Seoul is already modernized, unlike our little town here." Sungjong was worried about coming to a place he's never been to before.

"Didn't you say you want to be able walk by day without anyone from town recognizing you?" His dad, Howon asked.

That triggered something in Sungjong. True, it's been months since he last walked around town during the day. The last time he went, someone almost recognized him at a shop and so he quickly left and returned home. He knew that people would not understand if they discovered he was still alive. After that incident, Sungjong just stayed home during the day and only left at night to hunt. 

With the prospect of living in another place where no one could recognize him, where he could walk around freely during the day, Sungjong had begun to like the idea.

"Please give me some time to think about it first."

\---

 

  
"Welcome to Seoul." Howon announced from the driver's seat. They have just reached Howon's hometown, the capital city of Korea.

Sungjong woke with a start. He had slept throughout their entire trip that he didn't noticed the change in scenery. The town's woods, the bungalow houses and mini shops were no longer there and instead fancy establishments and tall buildings welcomed his view.

Sungjong was in awe. He thought their town was well enough but seeing Seoul himself for the first time ever, he was truly impressed. It's more breathtaking seeing it with his own eyes rather than the pictures he searched on the internet.

The city is so full of life and Sungjong loved looking at everyone and everything he could see from the backseat of their car. He really liked the scenery and he immediately decided that he could get used to it.

 

Though the city was bustling with people and cars , the Lee family found the house in which they are going to live in, rather quite and peaceful. It was only a few minutes drive from the city itself.

"Welcome to our new home!" Sungyeol announced. "It's bigger than our former house and I know it's too big for just the three of us, but I got it for a good deal. Besides, it's already fully-furnished, we don't have to worry anything anymore."

Howon and Sungyeol proceeded inside and Sungjong followed, each of them carrying their own luggage, which contained only a few of their clothes with them. They had left most of their things in their former home, as they are going to start anew in this new one.

The house was completely modern. Everything in it was sleek and stylish.

A 65-inch flat screen tv on the living room wall was the first thing that caught Sungjong's eyes.

Nice. I'm going to start my horror movie marathon tonight. Sungjong thought.

"Sungjongie, your room will be upstairs, the first one on the left." Sungyeol told Sungjong. "Howon and I will occupy the one on the right." 

"Okay."

 

The three Lee's gathered at the dining table for dinner after Howon returned home. He had left earlier after they had settled themselves in the new house. When he came back, he brought with him half a dozen chickens. He told his family that he plans to raise the poultry on their backyard as their food source so that they need not hunt for food anymore. He also plans to buy more live animals to raise on their backyard.

Sungyeol raised his wine glass filled with chicken blood and proposed a toast. "To our new home."

"To our new home." Howon and Sungjong repeated and raised their glasses to meet with Sungyeol's.

\---

 

"But dad.. Do I really have to do this?" asked Sungjong at the backseat of their car. 

Howon and Sungyeol were dropping Sungjong to school. They had decided to send Sungjong to a university so he could study and become a doctor like them. They know he had a good brain. He was even able to pass the entrance exam easily. Howon have already taken cared of the rest of Sungjong's requirements and Sungyeol bought the school supplies that Sungjong might need. It's time for to put their son's brain for good use.

For more than a year of being a vampire, Sungjong didn't just watch horror movies, he had also read books to past the time and he had read quite a lot of them actually. It was easy for him to understand everything after reading a book once. Maybe it was an effect of being a vampire that Sungjong had developed sharp senses and a keen mind.

"Yes, Sungjong. Becoming a doctor and helping others is better than just staying at home and having horror movie marathons." replied Howon while steering the wheel.

"Don't worry Jongie, Howon and I will help you as much as we can." Sungyeol smiled encouragingly at the front seat beside Howon.

When they reached the university gates, Sungyeol began again with his questions which Sungjong thought had already ended at home.

"Did you bring your wallet?"  
"I did."  
"Do have your subject schedule with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have your phone?"  
"Yep."  
"Did you save our numbers?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Did you--"

"Yeol." Howon interrupted. "Our son is going to be late if you continue with your questions. You worry too much. He's going to be fine." Howon smiled at how cute his husband is acting, he is like an anxious mother who is sending his son to school for the first time, which in a way is somehow true.

"See you at home son, good luck." Howon told Sungjong.

Before Sungjong could open the door, Sungyeol reminded him, "Sungjongie, you forgot something."

Oh, right. Sungjong leaned forward to kiss both of his dads on their cheeks to say goodbye.  
\--- 

 

Sungjong's first day in the university wasn't bad. At least, it wasn't so far. He was just like any other normal student going to school, except he wasn't normal.

Meeting human beings and having to socialize with them was kind of hard for him, especially when he can smell their blood. It's been quite some time since he has ever been this close to humans but thankfully, he was still able to resist sinking his fangs on anyone and suck on their blood.

Research was Sungjong's last subject for the day.

He was the first to reach their room but pretty soon, students had started to come in. Sungjong didn't mind the people entering the classroom as he was busy doodling on his notebook. When their room was almost filled, a unique smell filled Sungjong's nose. It wasn't the kind of scent that humans could smell, only vampires can. Even though he only consumes animal blood, he knows how to differentiate the odors of human blood types but he couldn't seem to pinpoint which blood type this one is. It was different but it still smelled good.

Sungjong wanted to sniff around to know who it was coming from but their professor came before he had even started.

The professor briefly introduced himself and quickly proceeded with giving them their syllabus. He also announced that he was going to pair up students who are going to do their research together for the whole semester.

Sungjong was still busy thinking about the scent he smelled earlier, when he heard his name being called.

"...your pair will be Lee Sungjong."

Sungjong looked back to their professor. He raised his hand so his partner could identify him and he also looked around to find who he is going to be paired up with. His eyes quickly caught the guy at the front wearing a black hoodie raising his hand, who was also searching for his partner. When they had both seen each other, Sungjong then lowered his hand and waited for further instructions.

When the professor finished, he told them to sit beside their partners so their research activities and discussion will be easier to facilitate. The guy from earlier stood up from his seat and made his way to Sungjong.

Standing in front of Sungjong, the guy quickly extended his hand and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo." said the guy smiling.

"Sungjong." Sungjong replied briefly and shook the guy's hand.

"You smell good." said Myungsoo as he sat on the empty seat beside Sungjong. The comment had completely thrown Sungjong off guard. He was the one who wanted to say it.

When Myungsoo approached him, he realized that the scent he smelled earlier came from him. He had wanted to ask if the guy was wearing some kind of perfume but decided against it. Now that they were sitting together, the scent had become even stronger.

"Thanks." was all he managed to say.

 

Before the class ended, their professor gave them some topics to work on together with their partners which they are going to submit in the next week.

\---

 

"You're house looks great." Myungsoo commented as he entered the Lees' house.

Sungjong didn't know what has gotten onto him but when Myungsoo asked if they could do their research in his house, he immediately agreed. He has not even asked permission from his parents to bring a human inside their home yet. He's pretty sure he is going to get some scolding tonight.

Not if we finish early and Myungsoo goes home before they arrive. Sungjong told himself. 

Myungsoo sat on the living room and looked around.

"Your house is slightly smaller than ours, but it's definitely newer." Myungsoo remarked.

Sungjong wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just said "I think we should get started."

They divided the topics among themselves and worked in silence, each of them concentrating on their own laptops.

After a while, Sungjong remembered the scent coming from Myungsoo. It wasn't gone, he had just gotten used to it while they were together.

Before he could stop himself Sungjong decided to ask his research partner, "Myungsoo-ssi, what is your blood type?"

It took some time before Myungsoo replied "That's a very random question. It's O+, why?"

"Nothing. I was just curious." Sungjong knows the scents of all 'O' blood types and Myungsoo's is nothing like them, but he didn't tell him that. Instead, he decided to just continue with his work.

"How about yours?" Myungsoo asked after a while.

"A+." Sungjong answered truthfully. It was indeed his blood type before he became a vampire.

It was like Myungsoo was just waiting for Sungjong to start the conversation, because after Sungjong's first question, Myungsoo had flooded him with questions. If Sungjong knows any better, he would say that Myungsoo is trying learn everything about him within the short span of time they are together, their research work now almost completely forgotten.

Myungsoo didn't seem to care if the questions he was asking made Sungjong uncomfortable. Having met each other for only one day, he had already managed to ask Sungjong's birthday, his favorite color, his favorite movie, his favorite song, his dream date and had even asked Sungjong if he was still a virgin.

Though he was starting to get annoyed, Sungjong had surprisingly answered everything honestly. He answered almost all of the questions--except for the last one.

When Myungsoo asked that question, Sungjong glared at him. "Can we just concentrate on our research? My parents are coming home soon and you have to leave before they do."

They went back to working in silence after that.

When it was half past six, Sungjong called it a day and ushered Myungsoo to the door. Before Myungsoo left, he apologized to Sungjong for his behavior and sincerely told Sungjong that he really wanted to get to know him better.  
\---

 

"How was school?" asked Howon after drinking from his wine glass.

Howon and Sungyeol arrived just a few minutes after Myungsoo left and Sungjong was thankful he had sent his research partner home earlier.

Having gathered at the dining table, they looked like a normal family having dinner, only the thing served was animal blood. They stopped going out of the house to hunt for food after Howon brought home the live animals. Instead of using their fangs to suck blood, they slit the animal's throat and pour it in glass containers for their consumption. 

"It was fine." Sungjong replied shortly.

"Did you make new friends?" asked Sungyeol as if Sungjong just had his first day of school in kindergarten.

"Nope." he couldn't count Myungsoo as a friend just yet.

"Aww. Maybe you'll gain one tomorrow."

\---

 

Sungyeol was the one who drove Sungjong to his university. Howon's shift was still at night so he decided to stay at home and rest during his free time.

"Bye daddy." This time, Sungjong didn't forget to kiss his daddy on the cheek.

When Sungong entered the school grounds, he spotted Myungsoo, who has his back leaned on one of the posts. He was staring at Sungjong as he walks and there was something in the way he was staring. He looked angry.

Thinking he was just hallucinating things, Sungjong greeted him. Sungjong decided to make Myungsoo his friend, since Myungsoo wasn't anything but nice to him yesterday.

The guy didn't reply and instead just looked at him in the eyes and walked away.

What's wrong with him? Sungjong wondered. Myungsoo wasn't angry when they parted yesterday. He wonders what made him like that.

Sungjong just brushed his thoughts aside and went to his first class.

 

During Research, Myungsoo wasn't talking to him, much less look at his direction. Their professor told them that their paperwork should be submitted by Monday and no extensions will be given.

After class, Sungjong decided to go home. Maybe making friends with mortals isn't a good idea. 

Sungjong decided to turn the tv on and watch a new episode of 'The Walking Dead'. His dad Howon just left for the hospital.

The episode was already at a very interesting scene, when the doorbell rang. Sungjong ignored it since he knows his dads know the pass code to their house, but the rings became persistent that it made Sungjong get up and open the door.

Sungjong was shocked to find Myungsoo. Myungsoo, on the other hand, just went inside without waiting for Sungjong to greet him. He then sat on the living room and opened his laptop and started to work, as if he didn't just barge into someone else's house.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we agreed to do our research in my house again." Sungjong stood in front of Myungsoo with his arms crossed.

"What? Were you expecting somebody else to come? Were you expecting for your boyfriend?" Myungsoo spat. He was a totally different person from yesterday.

"Wha--? What are you talking about?!" Sungjong exclaimed.

"I saw you a while ago, you even kissed him." Myungsoo blurted out. 

"I didn't kiss anyone and I don't have boyfriend!" Sungjong thinks that maybe Myungsoo has a mental problem.

"Oh yeah? You even came out of his car this morning!" said Myungsoo sounding very bitter.

"Huh? That was my---" Sungjong was about to say 'dad' but he knows that even for an adoptive father, Sungyeol doesn't look like it. "--hyung!" he continued.

"Really? Who kisses their older brother on the cheek to say good bye?" Myungsoo asked, a bit calmer than he was before but still unbelieving.

"Apparently, I do." Sungjong answered sounding very much offended.

There was a moment of silence before Myungsoo said, "I-I'm sorry." He looked ashamed and guilty.

"Next time, you should get your facts straight before you jump into conclusions." Sungjong finds it hard to stay angry with Myungsoo.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Myungsoo even raised his right hand to show his sincerity.

 

"You sounded like you were jealous or something." Sungjong commented regarding the incident earlier while typing on his laptop. They were now working on their research again. 

"Because I am." Myungsoo stopped typing and placed his laptop on the table as he went towards Sungjong. He took Sungjong's laptop away from him and held his hands.

"I like you Sungjong. I know we only met yesterday, but believe it or not, I think we were meant to be for each other."

Sungjong was shocked at Myungsoo's sudden confession. Even though most of the movies he watches are horror movies, he knows things doesn't escalate this quick in romantic ones. 

"You're spouting nonsense." Sungjong removed his hands from Myungsoo's hold and turned away to hide his blush.

Myungsoo spent the rest of the time he had asking Sungjong if he could court him, date him or if Sungjong feels the same way about him, but Sungjong didn't utter a single word except 'goodbye' when it was time for Myungsoo to leave.

\---

 

Sungjong couldn't sleep. (Yes, vampires also sleep.) The events that took place a few hours ago keep on playing on his mind. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit Myungsoo was right. 

He couldn't explain it, but he knows Myungsoo is the one for him. He has this strong attraction toward his research partner ever since they met each other yesterday. He's been trying to shake off this feeling but he just couldn't.

What good will it do for the both of us, especially if he discovers that Iam a vampire?' Sungjong thought to himself.

Feeling extremely bothered, he decided to consult his parents. Being together for more than half a century, they would probably have a good advice.

Sungjong didn't bother knocking and just went inside his parents' room. What he saw made him want to turn away from embarrassment. His daddy Sungyeol laid on the bed, while his dad Howon was on top of him. They both looked at the person who just entered the door, their faces were flushed and their clothes undone.

He was too busy thinking about his problem, that his vampire senses didn't catch what his parents were doing inside their room. Maybe his parents were also too busy to realize he was coming. He then makes a mental note to knock before entering next time.

He has already entered and disturbed them anyway so he decided to stay and ask his question. Howon and Sungyeol were quick to gain their composure and did the buttons of their shirts. Good thing they still have their pants on.

"What is it Sungjongie?" Sungyeol asked, who was quicker of the two in putting back his clothes. He gently pushed Howon aside and went to where Sungjong was standing.

"Uhm. Daddy.. How did you fall in love with dad?" Sungjong started.

Sungyeol looked at Howon and smiled, "Well, I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. It was literally love at first sight."

"Is that possible? How can you fall in love with someone you just met?" Sungjong asked.

"Hmmm. How do I explain this.." Sungyeol looked towards his husband and asked for help.

"It's possible for us vampires." Howon answered.

"Huh?"

"We can't explain it totally, but there is this phenomenon among our kind, that makes us vampires fall in love even if it is just the first meeting.. and that love stays forever. Once we fall for someone, we don't fall for anybody else." Howon explained.

"What?! What kind of phenomenon is that?" Sungjong couldn't believe that such a thing exists among vampires.

"Why Jongie? Have you already fallen in love with someone?" asked Sungyeol.

"Of course not! I-I was just.. asking." He doesn't know how his parents would react if he tells them that it already happened to him, especially when the one he fell in love with is a mortal.

"Did the same thing happened to you dad? With daddy?" Sungjong asked his dad Howon.

"Yes, son." Howon answered. "And when it happens to you, it's the best feeling in the world."

"What if we fall for a human being?" Sungjong asked.

"Then that would be very unfortunate. We cannot force them to become a vampire like us for the sake of love." Howon answered.

Sungjong just stayed there for a while before he decided to go back to his room and figure out the rest there and also to leave his parents to their private time.

"Thanks for your time, dad. Daddy. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I-I'll knock next time. Good night." He hurriedly left, not waiting for his parents' response.

Even though he had already left, he didn't fail to hear his parents' conversation.

"Why didn't you lock the door? That was so embarrassing!" said Sungyeol.

"You know he can still hear us, right?" said Howon.

\---

 

Sungjong is in love with Myungsoo.  
He's certain about that right now. But what can he do about it? He's a vampire for goodness' sake! Even if Myungsoo has already expressed his feelings towards him, he cannot force Myungsoo to become a vampire like him.

What if he hates me after knowing what I really am? What if he gets disgusted with me? Or worse, what if he gets scared of me and would never want to come near me again? Sungjong became anxious of the thoughts that started to fill his mind.

He wasn't able to sleep for the whole night.  
Morning came and he felt like a zombie. He would have laughed at the idea of him being a 'zombie vampire' if he weren't so worried about his love life.

"Son, are you okay?" Howon snapped Sungjong from his thoughts. They were all having breakfast together.

"Huh? Y-yes dad. I was just thinking about something."

"Jongie, we are going to have some guests tonight, okay? Our long-time friend is going to visit us tonight and he's going to bring with him his family." Sungyeol said as he poured sheep's blood in his wine glass.

"That'd be nice, daddy. Don't worry, I don't have class today anyway, so I could clean our place while you're at work." Sungjong offered, glad that he had something to do to distract him.

"Thanks Sungjongie! Your dad and I are really looking forward to this evening's reunion." Sungyeol said excitedly.

"Uhm. Daddy?" Sungjong suddenly thought of something.

"Yes?"

"When you say 'long-time friend', does that mean that your friend is also a--?"

"Vampire? Yes. And we are very much excited to meet his family. He was still single when we last saw him, you know." Sungyeol answered and laughed.

"We always thought Sunggyu will forever be alone as a vampire but I guess, one vampire fell for his charms." Howon added and laughed as well.

\---

 

*ding-dong

"Sungjongie, I think it's them. Can you please open the door for them? I'll go upstairs and call your dad." Sungyeol requested from Sungjong.

Sungjong turned off the tv and went to open the door.

When he opened the door, he saw two men dressed in suits. One of them was clinging unto the other and they were both smiling.

"Hello. You must be Sungjong? Howon and Sungyeol's son." the one with smaller eyes greeted.

"Hi, yes I am. Nice to meet you. Please come in. My parents will go down in a minute." Sungjong ushered them inside.

"I'm Sunggyu, and this is Woohyun, my husband." Sunggyu introduced themselves to Sungjong.

"Nice to meet you Sungjong. Aigoo. You're very good-looking. Your parents are lucky to have you." Woohyun smiled as he shook Sungjong's hand and went back to clinging on Sunggyu's arm after.

"Thank you." Sungjong was grateful for the compliment.

"Howon, Sungyeol! There you are." Sunggyu exclaimed as the couple went downstairs.

"Sunggyu! Great to see you again." Sungyeol said upon reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Sunggyu introduced his husband to them and they all greeted and hugged each other, expressing how much they missed each other.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" Howon offered and they all went to the dining area.

\---

 

  
"--so that's how Woohyun and I met." Sunggyu recalled his first meeting with his husband to his friends.

*ding-dong

"Oh! That must be our son. He was supposed to come with us earlier but he said he had something to do first." Woohyun stated.

"I'll get it." Sungjong stood up and went to the door.

 

"W-what are you doing here?" Sungjong asked after seeing the person who just rang their doorbell.

It was Myungsoo.

He was wearing a suit and he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I told you we were meant for each other, right?" Myungsoo smiled and handed the flowers to Sungjong.

Sungjong didn't accept it and instead he said, "You have to leave. Now. We'll talk about this some other time."

"We have to talk about his now Sungjong. I don't think I could live another day thinking about not being with you." Myungsoo insisted.

Sungjong is really worried for Myungsoo right now. His house is full of vampires and they could probably smell Myungsoo. Even though he can trust his parents not to hurt Myungsoo, he couldn't say the same for his parents' friend and his husband.

"Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow. Just not tonight. You really have to leave right now." Sungjong said urgently.

"Why do I have to leave? My parents asked me to come here." Myungsoo stated, which shocked Sungjong.

"What?" Sungjong asked to make sure he heard it right.

"My parents came here earlier than me." Myungsoo only confirmed what Sungjong had already suspected.

"Y-you're a v-vampire?" Sungjong still asked even though it's already obvious.

"Yes. And I've just known earlier that you are too. We are really meant for each other, aren't we? Now we can stop pretending that were humans when we do our research work together." Myungsoo grinned and went inside the house bringing his bouquet of flowers along, leaving a dumbfounded Sungjong on the front door.

After what just happened, Sungjong can say one thing.

Being a vampire doesn't really suck that much.

 

Fin~♥


End file.
